


So It Goes

by MelindaLewyska



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Dresden Bombing implied, M/M, Slaughterhouse-Five References
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelindaLewyska/pseuds/MelindaLewyska
Summary: 二战AU“约莫所有的事就这么发生了。”
Relationships: Julian Brandt/Marco Reus
Kudos: 1





	So It Goes

**Author's Note:**

> 记德累斯顿轰炸，反战文学+1

约莫所有的事就这么发生了。  
——《第五号屠宰场》，记德累斯顿轰炸

01  
当防空的警报响起的时候，是1945年2月13日夜间22点14分。冬日的天黑得早，这时候的夜空已经是一片漆黑，四下里寂静得很，只有零星的士兵在沿街巡逻，逮捕不遵守宵禁的市民们。德累斯顿这座德国城市就在这样的静谧中沉睡着，连带着静静流淌的易北河，以及巴洛克时期的萨克森王宫一同沉睡着。这座城市是德国东部重要的文化中心，距离柏林不过区区两百公里的路程，没有军事重工业，也没有任何值得重视的交通枢纽。  
因此，当防空警报真真切切地回响在夜空中的时候，不少市民都和马尔科·罗伊斯的反应一样，怀疑是不是自己听错了。  
罗伊斯刚刚把自己的养子萨沙哄睡着，小孩子脾气大，不好哄。他听见警报的声音后跑到窗子旁边，支开二楼的百叶窗望出去，漆黑的夜空什么也看不见，可是那警报声却又是那么真切，一遍又一遍地催促着。  
他把萨沙从床上抱起来，用最快的速度跑下楼梯跑出门去。防空洞离他的街区不远。  
街道上已经挤满了人，吵吵嚷嚷地像是集市一般。自打开战以来他好久没见过这般热闹的景象了。有的人还穿着睡袍和拖鞋，睡眼惺忪地，德语和波兰语混杂在一起，都是在问同一个问题：“怎么啦？警报怎么响啦？是卫兵搞错了吧？”  
马尔科推开人群抱着萨沙朝防空洞跑去。萨沙睡眠浅，在颠簸和嘈杂中被吵醒了，揉着眼睛问罗伊斯，“马口，冷。”  
罗伊斯安抚地拍了拍萨沙的后背，叫他不要出声。他跑过十字路口，这里以往站岗的哨兵不见了，应当是去维持秩序了吧。  
天边有闷闷的声音传来，像是雷声，又像是一大片嗡嗡嗡作响的蜂群在靠近。防空洞近在咫尺。  
“马口！烟花！”萨沙突然指着他背对的方向说，罗伊斯一愣，一个踉跄，脚步停在原地。他扭过头去，看见一排排的飞机轰鸣着从远处飞来，在城市的上空盘旋着，投送下大批大批红色和绿色的东西，像是小孩子常玩的荧光棒。随后他看见另一架飞机掠过，高爆炸弹被投下，远处街区的房顶被掀翻，紧接着是如雨点般的燃烧弹点燃了只剩下木质结构的房屋，在黑夜中蓦地窜起十几米高的焰火，红色的火焰将整座城市都照得发亮，爆炸声震耳欲聋。  
是盟军的空袭。  
罗伊斯一把捂住萨沙的眼睛，不让他再去看轰炸的惨状，带着萨沙迅速地钻进了防空洞里。里面已经聚集了不少的人，人们跟蜜蜂一样，嗡嗡地说着话。  
又是一波炸弹爆炸的巨响传来，有人把防空洞地下室的门给关上。  
罗伊斯看了眼自己手腕上的手表，银色的指针指向这个时间——晚上10点22分。

02  
轰炸持续了一整夜。  
防空洞内听着外面的声音并不是很真切，只能听见不断的闷响和呼啸声，连带着地面有时也在颤抖。萨沙在半夜又被吵醒了，害怕得在罗伊斯怀里哭起来。罗伊斯紧紧地抱着自己的儿子，低声唱着摇篮曲哄着他。沉沉的黑夜里，别的地方也有小孩子在哇哇大哭，哭声在这个夜晚此起彼伏。  
防空洞的空气并不流通，烟味，廉价的香水味，酒味，汗臭味，甚至于孩子的尿味混合在一起，让人觉得呼吸都困难。罗伊斯尽量不去猜测外面的世界发生了什么，他的房子还是否完好无损，而他的街区又已经变成了什么样子。  
一直到第二日的中午，防空洞外的轰炸声才小了一些，盟军像是撤军了。期间有几个中年男人试图打开无线电台，收听柏林的广播节目，来获悉到底发生了什么。但是电台里不断传来的只有沙沙声，很不幸，就连通信都被盟军给切断了。  
有人在此期间大声争吵起来。原来是一些年轻人想打开防空洞出去探探情况，但是另一些人在阻止他们。  
萨沙又哭起来。  
“马口，饿，牛奶。”  
罗伊斯低头哄着萨沙，他这才想起萨沙已经十几个小时没有吃东西了。  
“牛奶会有的，乖。”  
萨沙还是在呜咽，防空洞里吵吵嚷嚷。争吵声，哭泣声，怒骂声，祈祷声，糅合在一起，是战争期间最常见的交响乐。  
“牛奶。”萨沙还是在哭。  
罗伊斯叹一口气。  
终于，防空洞的门被几个年轻人合力打开了。新鲜的空气混合着烧焦的泥土的味道一股脑儿地涌进这个污浊不堪的地下室来。罗伊斯抱着萨沙小心地爬出去，触目所及尽是一片废墟。天色是阴沉的灰白色，像是暴风雨降临之前。视线之内所有的房子都被炸毁了，甚至连一点框架都没有留下。地上尽是烧焦的瓦砾和石头，道路开裂开来，不远处有一些躺在地上横七竖八面部全非的尸体，也是被烧焦了。  
其中有一些甚至只是孩子。  
罗伊斯转过身去，干呕起来。  
盟军烧毁了这里的一切。  
不远处沉闷的防空警报又嗡嗡地响了起来，有盟军的飞机又一次在迫近，有人扯过罗伊斯的胳膊，把他给重新拽回防空洞里。人们在惊叫，在惶恐。  
又是一轮新的轰炸。  
罗伊斯在想，城市里那座几百年历史的王宫有没有留下来。  
到很久之后，到整个轰炸结束之后，到官方的统计数据结束之后，甚至到战争结束之后，报纸上会这么记录，广播里会这么播放：在德累斯顿空袭里，盟军一共损毁了24家银行、26座保险大楼、31家百货及所属的零售商店、647家店铺、64家仓库、2座市场、31所大型旅馆、26座公共酒店、63座行政大楼、3座剧院、18家电影院、11座大教堂、6所小教堂、5座历史文化建筑、包括附属医院、私人诊所在内的19家医院机构、5座领事馆、1个动物园、一家自来水厂、一条铁路设施、19个邮局、9所学校、4条有轨电车路线以及19艘轮船与驳船。  
什么都没有留下。

03  
尤利安·布兰特是一个德军的医护员，他今年只有20岁，连下巴上的胡子都没有长齐。  
他不想上前线去给那位元首卖命。他不相信戈培尔做的宣传，战争没有那么美好，他完全明白，他亲眼在水晶之夜的时候看见自己的犹太邻居被德军粗暴地拉走，他们商店的橱窗被穿着党卫军制服的年轻人吹着口哨砸地稀碎。  
但是这不是他所能选择或者决定的。他还是被迫入了伍，开玩笑，现在是1945年，所有能拿得动枪的德国人都被迫上了征兵的名单。从十几岁的小孩子到胡须花白的老人。  
他选择了当一位医护员，留在后方，他刻意选择了德累斯顿这座城市，因为他自信盟军不会攻击这里，一个没有任何军事重工业的文化城市。  
在2月13号之前，他都坚信自己的选择没有出错。因为直到那时候，他唯一接到的任务便是和另外四个年龄不一的德国新兵一起，去火车站接管一批来自战场上的美国俘虏。  
五个士兵一条狗，原来就可以管住一百个战俘。布兰特越来越怀疑战场上是什么样，情况得有多糟糕，盟军是不是也和他们一样缺少兵力。  
直到今天，直到2月13号，直到警报声真真切切地在这个历史古城里响起。  
他很幸运，因为当盟军来空袭的时候，他恰巧不在城内。不过，就在空袭结束之后的当天，他就被上级的命令给紧急调回了城内，负责医疗因为空袭而受伤的平民们。  
临时搭建起的医疗所被安置在了地下的铁路管道内。为了节省出资源输送给前线的士兵们，医疗的物资早就短缺了。受了伤的平民被用担架一个一个地抬进来，在这么拥挤逼仄的一个空间内闹作一团。布兰特忙得焦头烂额，提着医疗箱挨个俯下身去查看他们的伤情，有两个六七岁的孩子挤在一张担架上，身上大面积都被烧伤了，甚至看不清楚他们原本的模样，在疼痛地啜泣着。布兰特叹了口气，正要从医疗箱里面寻找吗啡，却一个趔趄被人给粗暴地推开，两个穿着党卫军制服的士兵趾高气扬地站在这张担架前，手里端着一个照相机，镁光灯一闪，咔嚓一声，然后挥挥手叫另外的人过来把担架给抬走。  
“你们在干什么？”布兰特爬起来，一把抓住其中一个人的手臂，“他们需要医治！”  
“都这样了，还能治得活吗？别白费力气了！”那个党卫军啐了布兰特一口，“没人叫你真的去治疗他们！我们只是要几张这样的照片！别糟蹋你那些药品了，前线比这些人更用得着！”  
布兰特怔在原地，看着那两个党卫军神气地离开。留下他一个人继续来收拾对付这样的一个烂摊子。  
他摇摇头，继续走到下一个伤者面前，蹲下身查看他的伤口。  
不过，他想，那些党卫军有句话倒是说得不错，这些伤员确实有很多伤势太重，这里的医疗条件又过于简陋，确实是治不活了。他所能做的只有给他们打一剂吗啡来缓解他们的痛苦。  
“医生！医生！”一片混乱中他准确地听见了这个声音，他顺着声音的方向转过头去，一个金发男人抱着怀里的孩子挤开人群跨过担架朝他跑过来，“医生，我孩子发烧了，请问有阿司匹林吗？”

04  
是的，这就是尤利安·布兰特第一次遇见马尔科·罗伊斯。  
布兰特从医疗箱里取了药片递给罗伊斯，转身便又去治疗其他的伤员了。直到午夜时分，整个地下管道才算安静了下来。人群闹腾了一天，也都疲倦了，困了，累了，整个管道内逐渐归于沉寂，只有鼾声和低低的哭泣声在回响。  
布兰特忙活了一天，这时候也才终于歇息下来，找了个空位依靠着水泥墙壁躺了下去。德军送来的睡袋都很薄，并不足以抵御冬日夜晚的寒冷。他把自己蜷缩起来取暖，一不小心碰到了身边的人。  
那个人转过脑袋来，居然正好是罗伊斯。  
“您孩子的烧退了吗？”他轻声问。  
“谢谢您，他已经好多了。”罗伊斯用手背碰了碰萨沙的额头，萨沙在他怀里睡得正香甜，“至少摸起来不烫了。”  
“那就好，”布兰特舒一口气，“可惜这里没有体温计。明天一早我去看看有没有湿毛巾敷一敷。物资太短缺了。”  
“也许，那些士兵应该先把无线电给修好，我们得发一封电报去柏林求助，否则伤亡人数只会不断增多。”罗伊斯用只有他们俩人能听见的声音低声说。  
“您觉得元首会在意这些人的性命？”他看着罗伊斯，也从罗伊斯的眼睛里读到了答案。  
“他们只想借此大做文章，用来谴责盟军的不仁不义，甚至为此阻挠我救人，说我是在白费力气。”  
罗伊斯睁大眼睛，讶异于布兰特的心直口快，赶紧做了个闭嘴的手势。布兰特耸耸肩，低下头，自嘲般地笑了笑，钻进睡袋里去躺好。  
四下里重新安静下来。  
又过了好一会儿，久到布兰特甚至都以为身边的人都睡着了以后，才闷闷地传来罗伊斯的声音，“你没有白费力气。”  
他睁眼，在一片黑暗中，借着微弱的白炽灯的光芒，直视着罗伊斯的眼睛，对方的绿色眼睛也直视着他，直视到他心底去。

05  
第二天一大早，布兰特便找到了一条湿毛巾给萨沙敷在额头上。管道内乱哄哄的，不断地有伤员因为医疗的缺乏而死亡。布兰特也无能为力，只能眼睁睁地看着死者的担架被抬出去，然后腾出新的空地，把新的发现的伤员给抬进来。  
他忙里偷闲，跑去匆匆找罗伊斯。罗伊斯还坐在那个角落照顾着萨沙。他伸手摸了摸萨沙的额头，已经不烧了，然后从随身携带的小包里拿出两块面包，撕开保鲜膜递给罗伊斯。  
“给你们的。”布兰特说，“刚才有士兵带给我的，不过没有足够的分给每个人。”  
“谢谢，”罗伊斯掰下一小块递给萨沙，他们已经连续一天没有吃任何东西了，“你的病人们怎么样了？一切还顺利吗？”  
布兰特叹一口气，幽幽地望着远处，“也许那些士兵们的话也不无道理。我就算再努力地医治他们，可是他们却还是会不断死去。可我又不能真的对伤员们坐视不管。这是一个死循环，无法破解。”  
“这不是你的问题，”罗伊斯安慰他，“烧伤本来就难处理，更何况是现在这样的情况。你已经尽力了。”  
“我以为逃离战场就可以逃避开战争带来的阴霾，现在看来并没有。”布兰特有些沮丧，“是我以前太天真了。”  
“从六年前元首下令进攻波兰的那一刻起，战争便无时无刻不萦绕在我们身边，怎么可能逃离得了呢，”罗伊斯笑，“也不知道那时候，人们有没有预料到有一天德国会变成这个样子。”  
布兰特还想张嘴说什么，可是眼见着又有新的伤员被抬着送进来了。他赶紧拎着医疗箱小跑过去。  
那是一个只有四五岁的小姑娘，脸上额头上全是血污，眼睛睁得大大的，盯着布兰特目不转睛地看。小姑娘的手上紧紧地抱着一只布偶熊，她身上的白裙子有一大半都被血给染红了，小腿上的伤口汩汩地往外流着血。布兰特眼皮子狂跳，干脆利落地摊开医疗包，抽出一卷医用纱布包扎在伤口的最深处，然后用绑带简单地固定住她的腿，有人把止血带递过来，帮他按住小女孩的腿，他很干脆地把止血带绑在小女孩的伤口处。  
“谢谢。”布兰特抬头，看见原来是罗伊斯在帮助他。  
罗伊斯从医疗箱里翻出纸巾，帮小女孩擦干净脸上的血迹，轻声安慰着她，“别怕，过一会儿就不疼了。”  
小女孩睁大泪汪汪的眼睛点点头，罗伊斯把她抱起来找了个僻静的地方安顿下来，回去时看见布兰特颓丧地坐在医疗箱旁边。  
“怎么啦？”罗伊斯拍拍他的肩。  
“要是有止血药就好了，这样她也会恢复得快一些，还没有那么疼，”布兰特沮丧地说，“她真勇敢，居然疼成那样都没有大哭大闹。”  
“止血药怕是连前线都稀缺吧，”罗伊斯安慰他，“你已经做得很好了，能及时帮她处理好伤口。”  
“对了……你怎么知道怎么使用止血带的？”布兰特好奇地抬头看罗伊斯。  
罗伊斯低头浅笑，“我曾经在战地医院待过半个多月，也见过军医们使用这些东西。”  
“你去过前线？”布兰特睁大眼睛。  
“我以前是随军记者，”罗伊斯轻描淡写，“后来在苏联小腿上挨了一记子弹，我就申请离开了。”  
“你去过苏联？”布兰特惊叹。  
“萨沙就是苏联人的孩子。他父母都在战争中去世了，冰天雪地的，这么小一个孩子怎么可能活得下来。我就把他抱回来了。”罗伊斯说。  
“那……那里……究竟怎么样？我们为什么会失败？”  
罗伊斯叹一口气，“如果你只读柏林的那些报纸，你自然会觉得我们的失败不可思议……戈培尔怎么会允许任何坏消息出现在报纸上呢。”  
“他们既然会在今天置德累斯顿市民们的生命于不顾，自然也可以在那时候置前线士兵们的生命于不顾。”  
布兰特愣了几秒，然后反应过来——这次该是他叫罗伊斯赶紧闭嘴了。  
“刚才那几个士兵跟我说，无线电快修好了，也许明天我们就可以拿到新的医疗资源了。”布兰特换了个雀跃些的语调，试图转移罗伊斯的注意力。  
罗伊斯似乎还沉浸在自己的回忆里，只是怔怔点头。

06  
又是在地下管道内度过的一个夜晚。没有人敢确定盟军会不会再次进行空袭，城市的清理工作还未完成，罗伊斯和布兰特并肩躺在一起，用只有他们两个人能听见的声音说着话。  
“跟我讲讲你以前的生活吧，马尔科，你做记者的时候。”  
“有什么好讲的，”罗伊斯苦笑，“反正写的东西都发不出来，全被戈培尔和他手下给扣下了。”  
“你随便讲一点嘛，你看到的东西，什么都行。我从来就没有离开过德国，都不知道外面什么样。”布兰特略略孩子气地撒娇。  
“那该从哪讲起呢？”罗伊斯思衬，过了好一会儿，他才缓缓开口，“也许前线和柏林的宣传大相径庭吧，那里是真正的人间地狱。”  
他闭着眼，眼睫毛微微颤动，像是又回到了1941年天寒地冻的那个冬天，“苏联从来不会接受俘虏。他们杀掉了所有投降的士兵。”  
“冬天很冷，德军的物资供给没有跟上，不少人被活活冻死，甚至有人会为了一件大衣和别人大打出手。”  
“伤寒在军队间传播，士兵们一个接一个地倒下去……他们，怎么能，怎么能因此而把十四五岁的小孩子送上战场，他们年轻到甚至连枪该怎么用都不知道。”  
“我看见有个孩子，在那么冷的天气里，托着步枪的枪托，试图瞄准敌人。可是天那么冷，他的手被冻得粘住了，怎么能从枪上再拿下来啊。枪托的作用力撞伤了他的肩膀，烧伤了一大片，骨头都碎了……”  
“戈培尔怎么还能心安理得地在柏林宣传前线士兵们的英勇。那是英勇吗，那不是……”  
布兰特只能静静地看着他，“难道，报纸上说的都是假的？”  
“假的？”罗伊斯嗤笑一声，“也不全是。他们在奥斯维辛可英勇了。”  
“你还去过奥斯维辛？”  
罗伊斯点头，“去过一次。就是那次旅行坚定了我要离开的决心。”  
“发生什么了？”布兰特很好奇。他听说过那些事，毒气室，人体试验，屠杀，猎杀游戏，用人的头发织成的地毯……  
“我见到了毒气室里的尸体。”罗伊斯说这话时有气无力，那一幕幕惨象又浮现在了他眼前，“那里跟你想象的不一样。所有的尸体，不是一片片倒在原地的。而是堆叠成的小山，挤在毒气室的门口。因为毒气会往下沉，人们为了争取到多活几秒钟，会不惜一切地往上攀爬，哪怕是踩着同伴的身体……”  
罗伊斯说不下去了，布兰特也被恶心到脸色苍白。  
静谧的夜晚，有水滴滴下的声音，啪嗒啪嗒，布兰特听说是因为地下管道旁边便是城市的自来水管。那个管道最近有点漏水。  
他注意到罗伊斯在瑟瑟发抖。于是他悄悄从自己的睡袋里伸出右手，攥住了罗伊斯搭在外面的左手。  
罗伊斯的手很凉。  
“他们已经过去了，马尔科。”他说。  
“不，他们没有，”罗伊斯摇头，“这一切还在进行着，一直会进行到战争结束的那天。我把我记得的所有东西都记录了下来，等到战争结束的那天，我要把它们都发布出来，真相必须公之于众。”  
“战争会结束的，”布兰特说，“快了，快了。”  
马尔科，到时候战争结束了，我陪你一起整理这些故事吧。

07  
第三天的一大早传来的是好消息。  
通往柏林的无线电和铁路终于在连夜赶修中被修通了。柏林运送了一些新的医疗物资来，通知布兰特赶去火车站取。罗伊斯听了，便决定和布兰特一同前去。  
这天的天气很好。他们从地下管道爬到地面上，大口呼吸着久违的新鲜空气。春寒料峭，两人裹紧了身上的衣服。小心地绕开路面上的一切沙石和砖块，朝着火车站的方向走去。  
沿路他们都没有遇见几个人，布兰特不由得去想那一百个美军战俘的命运怎样了。他们先前被安排在屠宰场附近的工厂里工作，加工食品。不过那片区域早被轰炸成了一片废墟，他们可能都死了吧。  
他跟罗伊斯讲起自己的工作和经历来。他当了两三年的医疗兵了，见惯了生离死别，见惯了鲜血和伤口。他在此期间从未哭过，他只是等着，等待着战争结束的那天，结束这样的浑浑噩噩的生活。  
“我们到时候带着萨沙一起离开吧，”布兰特轻快地说，“去哪都行，但是要离开这里。离开战争带来的所有痕迹和伤痛。”  
“然后我们可以写一本回忆录，把你记录下来的故事都写出来。”布兰特继续建议道，罗伊斯笑着点头。  
他们抵达了火车站，已经有两个士兵不耐烦地在车站等着他们了。  
布兰特看着地上摆着的一小箱医疗药品傻了眼，“只有这么多？”  
“这是元首特意批示下来的，你还敢嫌少？”一个士兵轻蔑地问他，话音里尽是柏林口音。  
“这显然不够！难道我们伟大的元首不知道大半个城市都被炸毁了吗？”布兰特口不择言。  
罗伊斯扯了布兰特的手腕一下，话不能乱说。  
“难道元首和戈培尔先生不比你清楚德累斯顿的真实状况？”那个士兵继续反问他，“快拿回去吧！元首可有更重要的事情要处理，没空搭理你们！”  
“他们要是了解德累斯顿的真实情况，怎么还会只给这么点东西！你知道现在的状况有多糟糕了吗？我们连吗啡都要没有了，我们不得不放弃一部分伤员，其中甚至有老人和孩子。每一分每一秒都有人在痛苦中死去，他们本应该是被救治的！”  
“那你更不应该责怪元首。给你们提供关心和物资的可是元首啊，你们更应该把怒火发泄到空袭你们的敌人身上去，像这个小男孩一样。”另一个士兵懒洋洋地说话了，递给布兰特当日的报纸。  
罗伊斯凑过去看，报纸的头版上用最大的版面报道着元首在柏林授予一个十三岁小孩子十字勋章的新闻，用以表彰他在前线战斗中炸毁盟军坦克的勇敢。  
德累斯顿的轰炸只挤在一个很小的角落，那上面说城市里市民的生活已经逐渐恢复了正常。  
布兰特脸色铁青，手攥紧了报纸，把报纸的一角都抓出了褶皱。  
他弯下腰，把那个小盒子拿了起来，转身欲走。  
“喂！”那个士兵不客气地叫住了他，“你还没向元首道谢呢！”  
布兰特停住了脚步，冷冷地看着这个士兵，冷冷地抬起了自己的手臂，行了个礼。  
在回去的路上，两个人都没有说话。布兰特抿着嘴，低着头，神情恍惚。  
“诶！”罗伊斯突然捅了捅布兰特的手肘，示意他看着前面。  
一辆马车突兀地出现在前方的一片废墟之中。  
两人好奇地走过去，布兰特发现拉车的一匹马很是躁动，它的前蹄因为受伤而裂开，鲜血从那里流出来，把前面的地面都染红了。  
那天布兰特抱着罗伊斯哭了好久。

08  
就在同一天的下午，广播电台的通信也终于再一次恢复。挤在地下管道的人们清楚地听见从柏林传来的消息，德累斯顿的生活可以逐渐恢复了，人们被获准离开防空洞，回到各自的家中——如果他们的家还保存着的话。  
地下管道内爆发出一阵阵的欢呼。紧接着，广播里播放着交响乐团演奏的进行曲，音乐声飘渺。  
布兰特也兴奋地看着罗伊斯，“我们一块离开德累斯顿吧？”  
“好啊，”罗伊斯说，“战争很快就会结束了。他们不会允许战争再拖到明年的。”  
“那我们先坐火车去比利时，或者荷兰？然后坐船去伦敦。或者也可以去法国，总之，地方大着呢，我们在乡间租一栋小别墅，安安静静地，你可以放心地写书……”  
布兰特还在兴奋地叨叨。罗伊斯笑着看着他，也不由自主地憧憬起战后的生活。仿佛他此时此刻已经不再在这个地下的管道里，而是在法国南部的乡下，普罗旺斯的薰衣草大片大片地盛开着，他牵着萨沙的手漫步过乡间的田埂，嘴里叼着一支狗尾草。布兰特会给他们居住的两层小别墅的白色门檐上挂上风铃，随着微风吹过，轻轻碰撞着，发出叮咚叮咚的声音。  
他仿佛已经听见了风铃声。  
不，那不是风铃声，他睁大了眼睛，那是飞机的轰鸣声和炸弹的呼啸声。他看见布兰特也变了脸色，惊恐地抬头，似乎要透过水泥墙壁望向外面一望无际的天空。没有人会预料到盟军会在几天过后再次进行偷袭。罗伊斯听见了炸弹爆炸的声音，什么管道被炸开了，紧接着人群骚动起来，他看见大片大片的洪水从炸裂的自来水管道内涌进来，堵住了人群唯一的出口，不一会儿水就已经漫到了腰际。  
最多不过半个小时的时间，管道内一切又归于平静，滔天的洪水也平息下来，一切都结束了。  
So it goes.  
Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 我也不懂我是哪根筋抽了想写前战地记者x医疗兵这种脑洞，我一个对医疗一窍不通的小白真的在写作过程中痛苦死了，如果有什么医疗错误请多多包涵，大家千万别信我写的任何跟医疗有关的东西 （划重点）
> 
> 致敬《第五号屠宰场》，我认为这本书才是真正意义上的反战文学，有兴趣大家可以去搜来看一下。


End file.
